In Justice, There's Love/Epilogue
Engulfing Finally it's over Everything is fine When things are finally settled You can be mine Thornstrike sighed as he stared after the gray she-cat, who was being hauled to a temporary prison. Tomorrow would be her execution. Everything was finally over, the war with RushClan, and his problems with Frostclaw. But his sister had died, and his best friend had turned against him. Cloudstep told him that it would take some time for him to fully recover from the deathberries. Rainsong hadn't stuffed enough in the prey he had eaten, but it was enough to make him sick and feeble for several moons. I helped the apprentices train instead. But...at least things were peaceful now. ~ Rainsong lowered her head against her chest, letting moons of despair and guilt wash over her. She had been conspiring with Frostclaw for so many moons, aiding him as he planned to avenge his parents and destroy StormClan, or at least Moonflight. She knew she had only helped him because there was something else between her and Frostclaw. "You have a visitor." A gruff voice growled. She looked up, and saw Thornstrike at the entrance. Rainsong looked away again, and Thornstrike came in, the guard waiting outside. "You're hiding something aren't you?" Thornstrike sighed, "I just wanted to say my goodbyes." "I didn't get to tell you something." Rainsong breathed out. "What?" Thornstrike looked worried. "There's a reason why I helped Frostclaw. Remember how that day when I came back, I had said that my brother had died of greencough? I said I buried him alone because I had sunk into my grief, but in truth, he didn't die." "Wasn't he...Whitepaw?" "Yeah, but he didn't die from greencough, and he didn't die at all. He went to RushClan for a better life. He was promised more there." Thornstrike blinked. "My parents had died from a border skirmish. I was there, and so was my brother. My parents had actually joined RushClan, and they had left earlier that day. But when they strayed too close to the border, Moonflight-Moonpaw then-attacked them." "Wait," Thornstrike blurted out, "That's not possible." "I'm not done yet," Rainsong sighed, closing her eyes, "My parents died, and Moonpaw believed they were rogues. Whitepaw was distraught. He had saw them go back across the RushClan border, and he followed them, but they died on that side, and so he and I covered up our parents' deaths, saying that RushClan had killed them, and we dragged them back to the camp, letting you all believe that they had died in a border skirmish. Whitepaw decided he couldn't live in this Clan anymore, unable to face that fact that Moonpaw had killed our parents. He had me cover up his death and he went to join RushClan." "Frostclaw," I gasped, "He had the same story, but he said he was barely an apprentice because he hadn't been one in RushClan yet. He was still here as Whitepaw before Moonpaw killed his parents. That means..." Rainsong nodded stiffly, "I'm his sister." ~ It was all too soon, the next dawn coming. Thornstrike had already said his goodbyes to Rainsong, and now she was standing in front of Snowstar, a circle of cats, her former Clanmates, surrounding her. The sight of it made Thornstrike want to go back in time and not tell Snowstar about Rainsong's betrayal, but it was his duty, and Rainsong wanted him to anyways. Perhaps then justice could be served. Snowstar righted herself and started her speech. "We all know about Moonflight, sister of Thornstrike, and a treasured warrior among our Clan. She may have fallen in love with a RushClan warrior, putting herself, and StormClan at risk, but she was not the spy thankfully. She also may have given away information about the training camp, but she made up for it by being the best she can be. It is unfortunate that she had to die at the paws of someone like Frostclaw, but her demise will be remembered and her legacy will be honored." Snowstar bowed her head. "May she rest in StarClan." Silence engulfed the clearing as every cat bowed their heads, even Rainsong, mourning the loss of a fine warrior. "And with this death, we have found the spy who had aided RushClan. Rainsong, do you acknowledge what you have done, and what will happen to you now?" "I do." Snowstar's gaze remained focused on Rainsong. "Then may StarClan light your path." Then she stepped forward, pinning Rainsong down. The gray she-cat's gaze flitted to Thornstrike, who stared back, unable to tear his gaze away from the scene. "I love you." Rainsong mouths. Then Snowstar's paw comes down. And perhaps... ...there is love in justice. The End. Author's Note Okay this story may have been a bit rushed, but I did enjoy writing out Moonflight, Thornstrike, Frostclaw, and especially Rainsong. Rainsong was my favorite character, and I actually decided for her to be the spy after I started talking about a spy because I couldn't have it be Moonflight, and somebody had to have poisoned Thornstrike :) I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you have any questions, please ask me in the comments below. Sign the fans if you enjoyed it and please, PLEASE, leave a comment! <3 Fans! (do you believe that there is love in justice?) Sign below :) <3 Haiii Firey --This is definitely a fight for freedom 04:36, November 10, 2014 (UTC)